


Marking Territory

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Mine [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have a streak of exhibitionism, especially when Rodney wants to make his claim clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2006.

John Sheppard glanced to the side and returned Elizabeth Weir’s short nod before he led his team through the gate, less Teyla, who was visiting with her people on the mainland for a short time. Joining the rest of the team for the purely diplomatic mission were Elizabeth herself, two of the anthropologists, and Radek Zelenka. "Don’t worry, Doc, you’ll be perfectly safe on this planet," John chuckled, remembering the Czech’s previous experiences. "I’m sure Ronon will protect you from any kids."

Radek growled something in his native language that made Elizabeth laugh. "I don’t think that’s anatomically possible, Dr. Zelenka," she chuckled.

"And keep your suggestions to yourself," Rodney added superiorly.

John laughed as well. "Don’t worry, yours are the only suggestions I’m interested in," he assured Rodney just before stepping through the gate.

"That’s good," Rodney answered as they walked out of the event horizon, "because I have plans for today."

John smiled slowly. "I thought you might."

"John!" The twins who’d been so friendly on the team’s last visit spotted the colonel and started toward him, smiling broadly.

"Hands to yourselves, Trixie and Dixie," Rodney snapped, wrapping an arm around John’s waist possessively, "he’s off-limits now."

John grinned, leaning into Rodney. "It’s good to see you again, Keely, Kaelon, but as you can see, I’m going to be busy tonight. Dr. Weir might be interested, though; she doesn’t have anyone with her." He ignored the look Elizabeth gave him.

"Or you can go play with each other," Rodney snapped, sliding his hand under John’s shirt to stroke his back.

"I think I’m going to be very busy tonight. But thanks for the warm welcome," John added, knowing it would drive Rodney nuts.

"Oh, we had not realized you had paired with Dr. McKay," Keely exclaimed as Kaelon nodded.

"We would be honored if you both would join us," he offered.

John’s eyes widened, and all the Atlanteans winced as they waited for the explosion.

"Well, John, what do you want to do?" Rodney asked, his tone deceptively mild.

"I thought you already had plans?" John was pressed close, rubbing Rodney’s back as he tried to calm his lover.

"They can be changed, if you really want to spend time with them again."

John turned to face Rodney, looking disappointed. "You know better than that. I want _you_. And whatever you had planned."

The narrowed look Rodney had been giving the twins faded as he shifted his gaze to John. "Go play, children," he said, waving a hand at them, "the colonel and I have things to discuss, such as him losing the shirt."

John grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, then tucked it into the back of his pants. "That what you had in mind?"

"Almost." Rodney reached into his pocket, pulling out a long length of flat chain which he threaded through John’s nipple rings, tugging on them as he did so, a smug smirk curling his lips at John’s sudden indrawn breath. Once he’d secured the chain, Rodney took a step back, keeping the free end in his hand and nodding in satisfaction.

John shuddered with sudden arousal, his eyes dark as he watched Rodney. He didn’t even notice Elizabeth’s shock at Rodney’s actions or Radek’s amusement. "Rodney," he gasped.

" _You_ can talk when I give you permission to speak, Colonel; are we clear on that?"

John’s eyes widened before he nodded. He rocked forward, rubbing against Rodney’s thigh.

Turning his head, Rodney met Elizabeth’s stare with a level gaze. "Why don’t you go have some wine and talk to Trixie and Dixie, Elizabeth? It might relieve some of your stress."

"I... Yes, that’s a very good idea." Looking a little flushed, Elizabeth hurried after the twins, hoping they could tell her where to get a cold drink.

John made a soft, wordless sound and squirmed against Rodney again, wanting his attention.

"Do you want something, Colonel?" Rodney asked, tugging on the chain and feeling the shudder that ran through John’s body as a result.

John nodded vigorously and tried to slide a hand inside Rodney’s pants.

"I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Colonel."

John whined softly, but the hand moved back up, sliding up under Rodney’s shirt instead.

Rodney nodded and rubbed the knuckles of the hand holding the chain over John’s chest. "Very good. Now come with me; I want something to drink."

Shivering as the motion tugged at his nipples, John stumbled slightly as he followed Rodney, vaguely aware that Radek and Ronon were still with them.

"Do you want something, Radek?" Rodney asked as they all walked over to a table and benches just off the main square.

"Ah good, finger food. I like the way these people think. Ronon, get food for both of us, things I will enjoy feeding you." Radek grinned at Rodney, both scientists smug at their total possession of the two soldiers.

"Go ahead and get some for us as well, Colonel," Rodney murmured as he and Radek sat down at the table. "And if someone tries to touch you, tell them no, understand?"

John nodded before following Ronon toward the food, his body thrumming with arousal. He still didn’t understand why Rodney got jealous when everyone knew that John wasn’t interested in anyone else, but he liked the results. He piled a plate high with meat and cheese and fruit, carefully testing the latter to make sure there wasn’t any citrus, then carried it back to the table.

"Very nice, now sit here," Rodney pointed to the ground next to him. "You can lean your head against my leg if you’d like."

One eyebrow rose sharply for a moment before John took a deep breath and sank down, submersing himself in the game they were playing. He did lean his head on Rodney’s leg, turning it so he could press a kiss to the synthetic-covered knee.

Rodney stroked a hand through John’s dark, tousled hair before tangling his fingers in the strands and gently tilting his head up. "Is this too much?" he asked quietly, ignoring the way that Radek and Ronon were sitting next to them.

John smiled wryly and caught hold of Rodney’s free hand, drawing it down to cover his pronounced erection as he shook his head. "It’s good."

"Good, now back to being quiet." Rodney reached over to the tray and picked up a piece of cheese, breaking it in half and eating one piece while offering the second to John, who delicately nibbled it from his fingers, then licked and sucked them clean when he was done.

"Mmm, very nice, Colonel, you do play the slave well, and I promise I’ll make it worth your while." Rodney reached for a grape, offering it to John with one hand while toying with the chain on his chest with the other.

His back arching, John had to catch his breath before he accepted the grape, not wanting to choke on it. He bit down, the sweet juice squirting into his mouth, and he watched Rodney through heavy-lidded eyes. He spread his legs, blatantly showing his arousal, and waited.

Rodney smiled thinly and ate several of the grapes himself, continuing to toy with John’s chest as he leaned back against the table, watching the villagers plying Elizabeth and the archaeologists with food and wine.

Seeing that he’d lost Rodney’s attention, John whined softly and nuzzled Rodney’s thigh, mouthing it through the fabric of his pants.

"You know, I like this place a lot better this trip," Rodney commented to Radek, only the tightening of the fabric at his groin showing that John’s attentions were having an effect on him.

"Yes, I can see why," Radek agreed, petting Ronon’s locks. "And having our own entertainment helps."

Rodney nodded and wrapped a bit of bread around a slice of juicy meat. He took a bite of it and offered the rest to John, tilting his head up to lick the drops from his lips. "Yes," he chuckled, "yes, it does."

John moaned faintly, squirming against Rodney now as he sought friction that just wasn’t there.

"John..." Rodney said, his voice holding a warning. "Sit still."

The colonel subsided with a faintly pathetic whimper, and the hazel eyes gazed up at Rodney pleadingly. "Soon," Rodney promised, caressing John’s cheek before feeding him another piece of cheese.

John shivered at the promise, another surge of arousal rushing through him, and his hips rose involuntarily before he forced himself still again.

"And when that time comes, you’re going to come over here between my knees and suck me off," Rodney commented before turning back to Radek and their conversation.

Moaning hungrily, John rubbed his cheek against Rodney’s knee, trying to encourage him to decide that the time was _now_ , and Radek chuckled. "No wonder you leave the lab at a reasonable hour now."

"Considering how few hours you put in before, it’s a wonder you’re in there at all," Rodney smirked without heat, stroking John’s hair as he took a sip of wine.

Radek snorted. "There is no crisis at present, so we should enjoy what we have." He smiled down at Ronon and offered him a slice of meat.

"My god, he’s neater here than in the mess hall," Rodney chuckled as the big Satedan licked Radek’s fingers clean and rested his head against the other man’s thigh again.

Radek glared. "Don’t make fun of mine, and I won’t make fun of yours!"

"I wasn’t; I was impressed by that fact!"

"Hrmph." Radek didn’t seem convinced, but he let it go. "This is much more fun than the messhall."

"Mmm, yes, it is, and being here makes it much easier for me to do this." Rodney tugged John up, holding his face between his palms, and kissed him until they were both breathless. John hummed appreciatively, sleepy eyed and hungry, and his fingers kneaded Rodney’s thighs.

"I want you to suck me now, Colonel," Rodney murmured, his thumbs rubbing circles over John’s jaw. "But take your time."

John cast a look at Rodney, but seeing that he was determined, he slowed his rush, instead shifting languorously onto his knees and leaning forward to mouth Rodney through his uniform.

"Exactly," Rodney sighed, spreading his legs wider and grinning over at Radek.

"I’m sure you can do better than the colonel," Radek leaned down to murmur to Ronon, who moved between his legs and nuzzled Radek’s groin, his dreadlocks swinging forward to hide his face.

Hearing the challenge, John set to work in earnest, gently nibbling Rodney’s shaft through his pants before pulling them open with his teeth. Once he had the outer layer out of the way, he simply breathed on Rodney’s erection, letting the moist heat of his breath tease the sensitive flesh through his boxers.

"Slow," Rodney murmured, glancing over at the other couple before turning his attention back to John and rocking forward slightly.

John hummed his agreement, again mouthing Rodney through fabric, but this time, the thin silk quickly grew sodden from the combination of saliva and pre-come and clung to Rodney, outlining his shaft.

Rodney caught John’s face between his hands and drew him back far enough to look into his eyes. "Suck me, John," he rasped.

Reaching up, John tugged the boxers out of the way, drawing them down until Rodney’s cock sprang free. His mouth watering, John leaned forward, lips parting to take the head into his mouth. But he was still taking it slow, and he stopped there, lips barely covering the ridge and his tongue lightly tracing patterns on the sensitive tip.

"Excellent." As Rodney spoke, he stroked John’s hair, holding himself still and letting John explore at his own pace.

John slowly inched down, taking a little more of Rodney into his mouth and letting his tongue trace the prominent veins. He suckled, drawing more pre-come out of Rodney and swallowing it hungrily, while his hands lightly stroked Rodney’s thighs.

"Take it all, Colonel," Rodney murmured, gently urging John’s head lower.

John’s eyes rolled up to meet Rodney’s as he did take it all, swallowing as Rodney’s cock slid into his throat, making Rodney groan, his fingers tightening in John’s hair as he began to rock his hips upward. John simply angled his head to open his throat, letting Rodney fuck him, and Rodney did, rocking upward while urging John down, each swallow massaging his cock until he shuddered and came.

John swallowed every drop and licked Rodney clean afterward, making sure he didn’t miss any before he finally let the now soft cock slip out of his mouth. He looked up at Rodney, smiling broadly and licking his lips.

"God, you’re gorgeous," Rodney sighed, pulling John up to kiss him, his arms wrapping around John’s back and stroking over his sun-warmed skin. John made a soft sound of pleasure, vaguely wondering if Rodney planned to let him speak before they left the planet but not really caring just then.

"Now come here and relax." Rodney did up his pants and turned John around, letting him lean back against him. Perfectly content, John did just that, his eyes closing as he relaxed in Rodney’s embrace, knowing he was perfectly safe. Even his arousal was a distant thing, sublimated in this peaceful moment.

Rodney smiled as he felt John relax, and he glanced over at the other couple in time to see Radek pull a pliant Ronon up for a kiss. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, turning his attention to John again and stroking his face. "And yes, you can answer."

John nodded. "Yes, it’s nice not having to hide."

"I like the fact that you aren’t having to be alert and in charge."

"It’s a very pleasant change," John agreed. "We usually only manage a couple stolen hours, but we have a whole day here. It’s a relief."

"If I believed in heaven, I’d say this was it."

"Even with the twins?" John couldn’t resist teasing.

"You can go back to no talking," Rodney grumbled.

John chuckled and kissed him.

"That’s better."

"I was aiming for ‘the best.’"

"That’s why you have me."

"Such modesty," John said, amused.

"Just remember you don’t get to come until I let you," Rodney murmured back.

"As if I’d forget." John squirmed at the reminder.

Rodney smirked. "As if anyone will when I take you over this table."

Speechless, John could only swallow hard as he stared at Rodney, his arousal suddenly urgent again.

"Which will be after I recover."

John moaned again, making Rodney chuckle and stroke a hand over his chest. "Just relax again, Colonel; enjoy the sights."

"But you’re behind me," John pointed out.

"So close your eyes and imagine."

"Not a good idea if you want me to sit still," John admitted with an almost pained chuckle.

Lifting his gaze to eye the twins across the gathering area, Rodney smirked. "So don’t sit still; I just don’t want you touching your crotch, understand?"

"In other words you want me to put on a show so they know what they can’t have any more?" John chuckled, easily able to follow Rodney’s thought process since he too could see the twins’ expressions as they looked at him.

Letting his eyes fall shut, the very aroused colonel let himself think about what Rodney had promised him, and his hips rose off the ground, humping the air.

Rodney rested his hands on John’s shoulders, tugging him back into the cradle of his legs, supporting him as he ran his hands over John’s chest. "I do love a smart man," he murmured.

John peered over his shoulder at Rodney, eyes intent despite his obvious lust. "Only one, I hope," he nearly growled, his own possessiveness showing.

"And here I said you were smart," Rodney scoffed, leaning down to tweak John’s nipple.

John gasped and arched, his head falling back into the cradle of Rodney’s crotch. "I am. I got you."

Rodney smiled at that and nodded. "Though technically, I got you, and I have you, and I’ll _have_ you soon."

"Sounds good to me!" John gasped.

"But until I’m ready, you’ll just have to sit there and use your imagination."

"If I use it much more, I’m going to come in my pants!"

"If you do that, then you won’t get fucked at all."

John whimpered. "If I do, it won’t be intentional," he nearly whined.

Rodney smiled. "Then you’d better make sure it doesn’t happen."

"Sadist," John groaned, but he was smiling.

"And you love it."

"Of course. And I love you."

"Good, then do what I say."

John laughed. "Yes, Rodney."

Rodney chuckled and kissed John again before leaning back against the table, feeding both of them bites from the platter John had brought earlier and feeling John squirm against him. After what must have felt like hours to the other man, he bent down again and licked John’s ear. "All right, Colonel; I want you stripped down and bent over the other side of the table by the time I count to five."

If John hadn’t had to remove his boots, he would have been in position by ‘two’, but he still managed it by ‘four’, even throwing in a wriggle to make Rodney hurry too. "Please," he moaned, not caring who was watching. If anything, seeing a wide-eyed Elizabeth staring from across the clearing only made him harder.

"How much do you want me, Colonel?" Rodney asked, rising slowly and making his way around the table under Radek’s amused gaze.

John cast a wild-eyed look over his shoulder. "You’re killing me," he groaned. " _Please_ , Rodney!"

"No killing, I promise." Rodney unbuckled his belt and loosened his pants then reached into his jacket pocket for the lube he had there. Placing a hand on the small of John’s back, he pressed him lower to the table so the he could rub up against his ass, his pants rasping against John’s bare flesh.

Whimpering hungrily, John pressed back, squirming at the feel of the fabric against his skin. It seemed like he’d been waiting forever. "God, please, fuck me," he begged throatily.

In answer, Rodney slicked up his fingers and pressed two of them into John’s ass, dragging them over his prostate as he opened his zipper and shoved his pants down, his attention now focused only on the man in front of him, who gasped, clenching down on the fingers and rocking back to force them deeper.

"More!" he moaned pleadingly.

Rodney pulled back as John moved, keeping things at his own pace. "When I’m ready, Colonel, not before," he murmured, reaching around and tugging on the chain hanging from John’s nipple rings, making John arch up off the table and thrust back against him. John’s fingers clutched at the edges of the table as he fought to hold himself still.

"Much better," Rodney purred, continuing to tease John’s chest until he couldn’t help but tremble at the sensation.

John writhed against Rodney, his back in a deep curve as the pleasure-pain raced through him every time Rodney tugged at the chain. He was breathing in deep pants now, nearly sobbing with arousal, his cock darkly flushed where it was pressed against his belly.

"Look at them," Rodney murmured as he rubbed his cock against the crack of John’s ass. "Watch them wanting you."

"I don’t give a damn about them," John groaned even as he forced his eyes to stay open, gazing blindly toward the twins while clenching his cheeks around Rodney’s cock.

"Watch them anyway," Rodney ordered, pulling back enough to position himself then sliding into John’s ass, filling him in one motion.

"Oh fuuuuck," John groaned, his eyes closing briefly before he forced them open again. "So good," he gasped, his cock jerking.

"Yes, you are, but don’t touch yourself." Rodney closed a hand on John’s hip and began to thrust into him, stimulating them both.

"Oh God... Rodney... Not gonna last," John gasped, trying to warn him.

"Then don’t."

The permission was all John needed. An instant later he was spasming as he came hard, his body freezing in a deep arch as the ecstasy raced through him, only increased by Rodney continuing to pump into him.

Rodney groaned but managed to stay in control of himself, riding out John’s climax and continuing to thrust into his now relaxed body. Sprawled over the table, smiling satedly, John tried to push back to meet Rodney’s movements, wanting him to come just as hard.

"You - belong - to - me - Colonel," Rodney rasped, punctuating each word with a hard thrust until he was slamming into John, pulling him back for a ravenous kiss before coming.

"Yes," John whispered against Rodney’s lips, gasping in sympathetic pleasure when Rodney came.

Smiling as he looked down into John’s pleasure-glazed features, Rodney kissed him again. "My god, you’re gorgeous."

"You’re nuts," John muttered, smiling crookedly. "But I like it."

"Damn well better because you’re not going anywhere."

"Wild horses couldn’t drag me away."

Rodney kissed him again then drew back and stroked his hands over John’s bare flesh before sitting and pulling John into his lap. John immediately leaned back into Rodney’s embrace, curling into him and resting his head on Rodney’s shoulder, smiling contentedly.

"Having a good time?"

John nodded without lifting his head, making a soft sound of agreement.

"Good, so am I."

"Good, ‘cause I don’t think I can move," John chuckled.

Rodney smiled. "So sit here with me and watch Radek work Ronon over."

"You just want me to get hard again," John murmured, sounding amused.

"If you do, you can play with yourself," Rodney murmured, stroking a hand over John’s chest.

"I don’t think there’s anything left." John nuzzled Rodney’s throat, enjoying this chance to relax together without worrying about who might see them.

Rodney chuckled at that. "One climax does you in, Colonel? I’m surprised."

John grinned. "Well, it feels like it at the moment, but I’m sure I’ll rise to the occasion when the time comes."

"Hrmmm, maybe once Radek’s done playing, we’ll see which of you can hold off the longest."

John groaned. "You _are_ trying to kill me."

"Never."

"Then no endurance tests today, please," John begged. "I’d rather relax and enjoy each other."

Rodney rubbed a hand over John’s stomach and nodded. "Then we can just relax."

"Thank you," John whispered, pressing a kiss to Rodney’s throat and practically purring with contentment.

"Mmm, thank _you_ , Colonel; this has been most enjoyable."

"The pleasure was half mine," John laughed.

"Though you were _all_ mine."

"Just the way I like it. And did you notice we started an orgy?"

Rodney smirked. "We’re very inspiring."

"Damn right," John replied smugly before starting to laugh.

"Yes?"

"How much you wanna bet Elizabeth does a lot of squirming during our next meeting?"

"Considering one of the twins has his tongue down her throat and the other one has a hand down her shirt? No bet."

"I never knew she swung both ways. I wonder if she did?" John chuckled.

"I think she’s caught up in the moment."

"That’s not all she’s caught in," John pointed out, watching as Keely pushed Elizabeth’s pants over her hips and buried her head between Elizabeth’s thighs.

Rodney snickered, then broke out into full-fledged laughter. "You know, we’ve got a free pass for anything we want now."

John shrugged. "I have you, puddle jumpers and Atlantis. I don’t want anything else."

"I like that order of importance."

John grinned, stretching lazily on Rodney’s lap. "You bumped ferris wheels and football right off the list."

"I hope you don’t do any more first contacts any time soon or you might scare them," Rodney laughed before looking around. "I think we should go grab one of those blankets and relax."

"And I should probably put some clothes back on eventually. Maybe. It’s kind of comfortable like this," John said, realizing he really didn’t mind his nudity.

"You just like showing off, and I like showing you off, so it’s all good."

"Radek’s going to swear at me again for feeding your smugness."

"Radek can deal with Ronon."

"He is." John eyed the big Satedan writhing and moaning under the slighter scientist and grinned. "And very well too, it looks like."

"Mmm, yes, Radek handles him well," Rodney nodded, "though they prefer different things than we do."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Ronon really is totally submissive to him and likes it that way. There’s no way in hell I could ever do that."

"And there’s no way I’d ask that of you," Rodney promised, kissing John’s throat.

"Which is why we’re perfect together," John admitted easily. "You give me exactly what I need."

"And you save my ass when the time comes," Rodney smiled. "So, ready to go lie down for a while?"

"Sure. I think it’s my turn to pet you." John stood up, stretching again, and offered Rodney a hand up.

Nodding, Rodney took John’s hand and got up, glancing at the tray of leftover food and then grinning when John picked it up. "Now we’re perfect."

"We’re always perfect."


End file.
